


低语

by xiaoke



Category: Thorki - Fandom, 漫威
Genre: M/M, Marvel - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoke/pseuds/xiaoke
Summary: 看完记得回LOFTER点推荐和爱心❤





	低语

“我们是029号车队，位置沙漠之星上级旅馆”  
“寻找其他幸存者，有人能听见吗”  
“寻找其他幸存者，有人能听见吗”....  
这里曾经是绿地，现在就连空气都被烤的扭曲了，在T病毒传播的过程中，不经导致了大量人类的灭亡，地球一半的城市绿地都也都因此成了沙漠。  
“我之前在这捕捉到了求救信号”thor悠哉的靠在车座上，墨镜阻挡了一半的紫外线直射他的瞳孔，手里的对讲机在发出一阵阵的磁响，他收起了他翘在车前的腿，微微正坐“我们队的人数只有10个不到了，就算是敌人，我们也要去那瞧一眼”，thor没有听见他想要的答案，很明显没有人想去送死。  
“勇敢点，说不定能遇到几个性感的孤苦无依的omega”thor可以说的上是这里最勇敢的alpha了，所以身边总是会有几个beta，甚至是alpha跟随，没有omega也仅仅是因为这是稀有物种。  
“他们会跟上来的，开车吧”thor拍了拍sif的肩，sif是前几天被他救出来的“这俩车上物资也不少了”他半开着玩笑，不让女孩感到纠结  
“别让他一个人抢了风头”thor已经不是第一次干这种事了，范达尔敲醒了旁边睡觉的哥们“嘿，开车”顺便从后面拿上了从武器商那花了几盒鱼罐头买的枪。  
开进曾经高楼区时，已经是黑夜了，但是火光打乱了昼夜，把城市照的透亮。  
下车搜寻时也只能听见枪械组装的声音，没有人敢在这里大吼大叫，就算是队里最小的孩子也知道，在这里只分物种不分年龄，那些丧尸不会对任何肉制品手下留情。  
这里的死尸都很新鲜，有些甚至还在往外喷血，空气里弥漫着腐臭和新鲜血液混杂的气味，路灯因为长期失修而不停的闪烁，甚至能隐约听见丧尸的低吼。  
路边时不时爆出的火花让搜救者们眼花缭乱，经管已经习惯了这样恶劣的环境，但是还是不免还念以前的生活。  
thor走在前面，这里虽然有点破旧，但看得出来这儿曾经是间酒吧，并且非常的热闹，霓虹灯还在一闪一闪的，不时爆出几束火花，这里过于宁静，甚至可以称为是死寂。  
thor突然被人从后锁住了喉带到了某个角落，“嘘”那个人捂住了他的口鼻但没有杀了他，就在thor原来站着的地方，几头变了种的丧尸犬已经赶了上来，低头偷嗅着地板上残留的气味。  
thor示意着让身后的人松手，并且自己会维持现在这个状态。  
他刚想靠到身后人耳边小声对话，但是后面的人明显不在状态，反应过于激烈，一头撞到了墙上。  
就在那一瞬间丧尸犬们的脑袋竖了起来，喉咙里发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，然后犬吠着冲向他们所在的角落，thor只听见了低声的一句“shit”身后的人就冲出去了，等到thor反应过来，那个人已经和一群疯狂的犬类激斗几秒了。  
那个人一身武装，从护目镜里可以看见那个绿宝石一样似乎在发光的眼睛，他单手撑着沙发的一边垮了过去，在狂犬龇牙咧嘴的冲向他时，从腿上掏出了一把精致的手枪，子弹瞬间从狂犬的后脑部刺出，将后面正在闪烁的霓虹灯一枪打爆。  
这一动作几乎是一气呵成的，那之前，thor几乎没派上什么用场，也正应如此，thor才看出了这个人貌似不想做过多的近战，而选择了风险最大的方式，一般人根本看不出这些破绽，但是thor身为一名优秀的过分的alpha，从空气中弥漫着的气味就能判断出来，眼前的这个人是一个稀有的omega，而且是一个正处在发情期的性感尤物。  
omega摘下了护目镜，黑色发丝从中被带出，thor几乎是瞬间就没了抵抗力，身下的巨物开始不争气的起了反应，“你就打算干站在这？”omega捡起了之前掉下的长枪，干脆利落的重新上了膛，眼神里没有一丝恐惧，“你发情了”thor站在离他一米远的地方，就已经被这个信息素迷的够呛，“所以我们需要找个没有丧尸的地方，不是吗alpha”omega脱下了外套，那上面全是风干了的鲜血。  
“不，我甚至不知道你是谁”thor开始怀疑自己的定力了，他感觉只要眼前满身香甜气息的omega在褪去一件衣物，他就能冲上去把人干哭，“我只是想找个地方，然后睡上一觉，在你来的不久，我就打过抑制剂了”omega踢了一脚地上的尸体，他就像是在踢垃圾一样，嫌弃厌恶这些肮脏的玩意儿。  
“我叫loki，你们多半是听到了求救信号来的吧”loki跟在thor旁边，此时此刻他的抑制剂还没有起效，loki可以感受到他的工装裤里已经湿的不像样了，但是他总不能再一个陌生人面前失态吧，毕竟他已经保持这种高傲的样子一段时间了。  
“你真的打过抑制剂了?”thor不知道是应该为他高兴，还是应该为自己的小弟弟感到难过，他的棒子都快涨到不行了，眼前的omega却告诉自己有抑制剂?“怎么?没见过发情的omega?还是说你一开始就是找闻着味道找来的?”omega像之前抽出腿上的抢一样，利索的拿出了一把不知道藏在哪里的小刀，抵在了thor立起的小帐篷前。  
“我没有你想的那么好骗，我可不像其他omega，见到alpha就走不动路”他细长的手指抚摸着thor没挂干净的胡渣上，“我可以帮你解决，但是需要你相应的报酬”loki确实不是一般的omega，但是再怎么说大话，腿间的东西还是会定时发情，thor带着他回到了运输车上，sif他们人，已经在那一段时间了，队里的人多了点，是他们刚在不同地方救回来的，当然也有几个人没能回来。  
“shit，居然真被你找回来一个”范达尔很懊恼的看着旁边正在被救助的伤员，这些都是他救回来的，可那会有thor身后的omega好。“我不太喜欢平分，想要就自己找”thor也不太想看见他被自己救下的人一刀捅穿，毕竟这个omega敢拿着刀抵住他比别人优秀一百倍的棒子。  
thor带着loki回到了车里“继续那个话题，你想要几盒肉罐头?还是一些...有用的精液”thor抵挡不住omega的挑拨，他早就想把这个高挑的omega操到哭了，loki也不甘示弱，他直接爬到了thor的身上“很多有用的精液和宇宙公司的T病毒样本”他说着，拉开了thor的裤链，让那个忍了多时的肉棒得以舒解。  
“你要那个干什么？”thor也不一定能拿到那东西，但是这爱，是一定要做完的，他抚摸着omega性感的翘臀，就算被工装裤包裹着，也能感觉到那里黏黏的湿了一片，thor隔着裤子在loki的穴口摸索着，液体黏滑的水声在loki的耳朵边循环，可能是抑制剂还没有起到作用。  
“我可没说你能摸这里，我最多就帮你口一次”loki拉开了thor，他已经打过了抑制剂，如果他插进来的话，那里可就容不下这么大的东西了，“baby，那可是t病毒，再怎么也说也嘚让我进去吧”眼前的omega让thor无比兴奋。  
“我用嘴就能让你爽上天”  
“如果不行，我就让你爽上天”thor玩弄着他黑色的长发，omega散发着的香气里没有掺杂任何alpha标记过的味道，但是只要想到他可能还帮别人这么口过thor就已经够气的了。  
但是谁会知道，这个熟练的舔着他分身的omega，只是因为平时用着情趣用品练过，其实还只是个处呢？  
thor的分身在loki口中抽插着，半个小时前还是loki自己在动，这个正在享受的男人还是没有漫足，就连一点精液也没有溢出，反而棒子更加涨大了，loki感觉自己的下巴快要脱臼了，谁知道alpha的耐力这么强呢？反正他是不知道，虽然现在后悔也不行了。  
“我还没射”thor很骄傲的看着loki，但这个omega格外的强硬，loki并没有理睬他，而是选择，双手握住了那个长到可以一步到底的肉棒，像一只猫一样慢慢的舔舐了起来，在这过程中，还不断的抬头瞄几眼thor。  
loki把thor的性器从根部到头部都舔了个遍，劣质的抑制剂却到现在都还没起到用场，loki很庆幸自己是个能在发情期保存点理智的omega，他抬头看了眼thor，这个男人享受的眯起了眼睛，等loki舔到头部时，拉扯着他的头发，然后上下抽动，“god，你简直太棒了loki”是啊，他现在非常享受，就像是个处男第一次被口一样。  
当loki意识到这个人还是处男时，就开始不断的动起了小动作，用牙齿轻轻刮到性器什么的，耐不住寂寞的小穴也因此得到了他自己的帮助，他一边顿坐着舔thor的性器，一边扯下了自己的裤子悄悄扩张自己的小穴，维持这个动作久了，就换只手，导致了thor的棒子上水光泠泠的。  
“嗯...哈”loki的快感在不断的升高，直到另一只手伸到了他的穴口，“thor!”loki快进入高潮时，thor也参合了进来，水滋声更大了，thor的三只手指被小穴包裹的紧紧的，loki已经被他压在了身下“艹，我没说让你进去”loki的双手抓紧了thor的肩膀，他的一只腿也一样被抓上了肩处。  
巨大的棒子已经抵了上去，穴口的水流在的性器上，“baby，你要拿到t病毒我可嘚花不少时间”thor看着身下的loki被自己的性器照顾的服服帖帖的，“嗯...啊哈...我有计划，我们明天..啊”thor将整个性器一送到底，loki也并没有过多的反抗，“我们明天...就可以..开始”thor的性器无情的抽插着，loki的额头已经泛起了一层汗珠。  
thor像打桩机一样不停的抽插，怀里的人呻吟着，想要和他谈计划，“loki，我们都结合在一起了，总不能再谈什么工作吧”thor才不想和他做爱时谈什么计划，让他去偷t病毒这件事本就让人头疼，虽然thor得到了相应的报酬，他抱着loki翻了个身，omega的背部更加的诱人，thor恨不得在尾椎处咬上一口，他确实这么干了，“啊..”尾椎传来的刺激，让loki坚持不住的射了出来，thor一边操着loki的后穴一边用精液打湿他前端的性器上下撸动着。  
他揉捏着loki前端的乳头，男性omega的胸部上没有很多肉，但也足够柔软，“啊..操”loki被thor胯部顶撞的不停娇喘，“th.....thor快停下，我...啊哈..抑制剂起效了..”loki已经感觉不到腿间的粘稠了，thor现在的每一次抽插带出的水很快也都干了。  
thor停了下来“那你什么感觉都没有了吗”他抱起了loki坐在了副驾驶上，重力让thor的囊袋都差点进入loki体内，loki保持双腿加紧的状态，只要他一松懈，thor整个性器就会全部进入他的体内。  
“艹你的，thor，快射啊....”

**Author's Note:**

> 看完记得回LOFTER点推荐和爱心❤


End file.
